The Secret Admirer
by Soar Vandergeid
Summary: When Raven receives a letter adressed to her and containing a poem she doesn't know how to react or what to think. What she knows, though, is that she doesn't want the others to know about it. But unfortunately for her, they are not going to be kept in the dark willingly. Problems arise and the dark sorceress will have to deal with them! Rated K .
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! :D

I'm back with a new Teen Titans story! Yup, I am!  
This one is going to be centered mostly on Raven and should be multiple chapters long, I still don't know if it's going to be longer than the last one I posted or not but I hope you'll enjoy it! ;)  
Here is the first chapter were the plot is being placed  
Prepare to be surprised!  
Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Each morning was usually the same, dictated by a simple routine that she would repeat each day after waking up. She always woke up early, earlier than any other titan. Robin did not count of course as he barely slept and stayed up all nighters repeatedly, though recently Starfire had been able, with immense efforts, to convince him to get his quota of sleep. But she would be the first one to wake up, always right before dawn, then she would teleport up to the roof and stay there, half meditating half sleeping, until the sun had completely risen in the sky. She would then teleport back to her room and meditate some more until she felt satisfied she was ready to face the challenges of the day. Challenges, by the way, almost all directly related to a certain green individual who apparently greatly enjoyed teasing her. It was usually around seven o'clock at that time, she would leave her room, often a book in hand, and go straight to the kitchen to boil some water and make some tea. Then, until the others, and especially "the green bean", as she mentally called him though she would never confess to it out loud as it would please him far too much to know she had awarded him with a nickname, as stupid as it was, until they woke up she would read while drinking her tea. She relished these moments of calm and silence, even though sometimes she had the strange impression that something was missing, until they were broken either by the arrival of someone or by the sound of the alarm.

At about eight, Robin would enter the kitchen, followed not long after by a still sleepy Starfire. It had taken the other titans no time at all to understand what it meant, even the supposedly "greatest detective's apprentice" wasn't as good as he thought, after a period of teasing, ranging from a few minutes for Raven to a long number of weeks for the other two nitwits, they had simply accepted the fact that their leader and the Tamarean princess were now an item. The dark girl thought the time they got together was long overdue anyways. Then Cyborg would come in and that would usually start the noisy day, he would greet everyone with a cheerful smile and offer beacon, pancakes, et caetera and start the breakfast. The last one to come in was always Beast Boy, always yawning and complaining that it was far too early to wake up. To Raven's great displeasure though, the green titan did not stay sleepy for long, after his usual ruckus provoked by Cyborg, he would start his "Annoying Raven daily schemes" and make her either blow him out of the window or leave the room until the next time she would be hungry. After that she would go back to her room to read and meditate a bit more before beginning her daily chores. During the course of the day she would cross the path of the others a few times but she generally managed to get them to leave her be before getting annoyed. Sometimes she would be forced to go shopping with Starfire or to participate in the team trainings, but it was still bearable. This was the routine that had been usually giving rhythm to her day. Usually.

That day when she walked in the kitchen with a large book under her arm she noticed something was different, something that was not supposed to be part of her routine. At first she thought it was nothing of importance, at least nothing that could matter to her, but as she neared the table she understood differently. Lying on the large table in the living room was a small white envelope. It wasn't strange to receive mail for the Titans, of course it wasn't often, but it did happen sometimes. A few packages, fan letters or bills were left in their mailbox and the A.I. that Robin had programmed to protect the tower would then be in charge of transporting them, after a thorough threat check, to the living room so that they received them immediately. That is why at first she thought it was a simple bill or a fan letter for either their leader or the extremely popular alien princess. But as she read the recipient's name written in blue ink with a gracious handwriting she froze. She read it once again, not believing her eyes. She immediately thought about a prank but what reason would Beast Boy have to write a letter for that? And if it had passed through the security checks it couldn't be dangerous in itself, could it? Curiosity quickly took over her and she sat down at the table, taking the small white envelope in her hands. Her name was written on the front side, not her Titan name, no, her real name. The letter distinctly said : To Rachel. The first question that popped in her head was who could have written a letter to her? A fan? Possible but not very probable. An elaborate prank from on of her teammates? Also possible, but for what purpose? Her family? Impossible, why was she even hoping something like that. Who else then? But she had no answer.

The second thing she thought about was what the letter was. She knew it couldn't be a simple bill as she had not signed any contract, so what? She did not spend much time trying to figure out it's content and preferred to open it instead. She very neatly tore the upper part to open it and noticed there were a few folded sheets of paper in it which she slowly took out. Again, on the top of the folded paper was written in blue ink : To Rachel. She stared at it for a few long seconds before slowly opening it, her hand trembled slightly as she was trying to suppress the strange feeling of excitement that was slowly growing. She unfolded the paper and the curved blue letters written by hand on the blank appeared before her eyes. They were separated in paragraphs and from the first look she recognized the form, it was a poem. But who would write a poem and what's more to her? The question died in her mind as she read the first words.

As I first set my eyes on you,

I'm lost; I don't know what to do.

To me you're a complete alien,

Coming from another planet.

Goddess lost in the world of men,

An angel fallen from heaven.

And as you pass by you leave me

With, in the heart, a strange aching.

Yet you're so far away, from my heart.

Yet you're so far away, unreachable.

I wanna shout your name.

I wanna grab your hand.

I want to yell out to you,

To tell you I love you.

But you're so far away, from my heart.

But you're so far away, unreachable.

You are my sky, my horizon,

You are the border of my world.

I could stare at you all my life,

I swear I would never be bored.

I do want you with all my heart,

You strike me to the core, but yet

When I try to reach out to you,

I find myself unable to.

'Cause you're so far away, from my heart.

'Cause you're so far away, unreachable.

I wanna take you in my arms,

I wanna kiss your sweet sweet lips.

Oh I want to learn to know you,

To be able to make you laugh.

But you're so far away, from my heart.

But you're so far away, unreachable.

I often dream being with you,

Sitting there and simply talking.

Speaking about irrelevant things,

And you, you just keep on smiling.

Just the two of us, you mesmerizing.

Just the two of us, each minute passing

To me there is no other star like you,

Always shining so brightly,

Perfect image of beauty.

I want, I try, to get closer to you.

I would rise so high, I would fall so low,

I love you more than you will ever know.

As soon as she had read it completely, she read it again and again, making sure each word was engraved in her mind, before folding the paper and placing it back in the envelope, which she hid in her cape. If Raven knew one thing, it was that she could not at any cost let any of the others know she had received a letter nor let them read it. She then prepared herself some tea and as she was sitting in the couch, drinking it she repeated the words to herself again. She was so enthralled by in her thoughts that she didn't notice Robin and Starfire until the Tamarean princess jumped in front of her to embrace her in a hug.

"Good morning dear friend Raven!" She exclaimed, making the sorceress jump back a bit before regaining her composure.

"Oh, hello Starfire, Robin. I hadn't heard you coming in." She simply said as she nodded to the leader while patting lightly the alien princess's back to signal her she wished her a good day too.

"Yeah." Scoffed lightly the boy wonder. "I noticed that, you were holding your cup without drinking it since we came in." He had a mocking smile on his face, to which Raven replied by not replying.

"What a joyous morning!" Exclaimed Starfire as she poured some mustard in her cereals. Raven refrained from laughing at Robin's disgusted expression but almost chocked on her tea when he spoke again.

"So, what got you so distracted Raven? It's not everyday we manage to catch you off guard…" Questioned the detective. _Crap!_ Swore Raven internally. _If I let anything slip, he won't overlook it… I have to be very careful…_ She turned towards him before replying.

"Nothing special, I was simply lost in my thoughts. I didn't realize it had been so long." She replied. Robin nodded, not pressing further as he was pouring himself some coffee, but Raven knew she still had to be careful, his deduction skills were far to keen for his own good. She finished her tea as ever cheerful Cyborg and, surprisingly, a laughing Beast Boy came in. He had apparently made a good joke and was happy with himself.

"Hello y'all!" Exclaimed Cyborg. "How d'ya sleep? I, for your information, slept like a tombstone and am ready to roll today!" He added with a large smile.

"I slept very well thank you." Replied Starfire with a large smile of her own. "And you friend Beast Boy?" The teenager previously known as Garfield Logan turned towards her and raised both his thumbs.

"Strangely, I never slept so well!" He said. "I even managed to get up early, see?"

"Yeah." Commented the sorceress with a scoff. "I think that's your personal record!" Robin and Cyborg laughed in turn.

"Well you know what Raven? I feel so good this morning that I'm not even going to argue with you nor with Cyborg, I am simply going to enjoy my breakfast." The half machine man looked at his friend with wide eyes and Raven couldn't refrain a light chuckle this time.

"Well I'm happy to see you are going well at least." She added with irony. Beast Boy didn't reply and simply took out some tofu that he started to cook alongside Cyborg's bacon, without even complaining. Raven quirked an eyebrow before opening her book and continuing from where she had stopped, doing everything possible not to think about the letter. Of course, not everything always goes as planned and as soon as Robin had finished his breakfast he walked towards the central computer and looked at his mails, that's when the sorceress realized the mistake she had made. Indeed she had managed to evade his questions up 'til now but she had completely forgotten to erase the mail notification on the computer. She felt all colors drain instantly from her face and struggled not to choke at that precise moment, praying to all the gods she knew that he by chance wouldn't notice. She was out of luck unfortunately as he soon spoke the words she dreaded.

"Uhm, guys, was there any mail here this morning?" Asked the leader as he turned towards the table. Raven got up discreetly and after putting her cup away in the sink she slowly walked towards the main door, hoping to reach it in time. Of course she could have teleported out of the room but then it would surely have given her out, and she didn't not want to be caught with a poem destined to her in her pockets. And if she decided to burn it the others would pester her until she conceded defeat. The only escape was to try to poker face her way out of this situation.

"No Robin, I have not had the chance to encounter any when we came in." Replied Starfire. Cyborg nodded negatively and Beast Boy uttered an incomprehensible 'no', almost spitting tofu all over the table.

"Strange…" Commented Robin, looking back towards the screen.

Raven almost sighed in relief that he hadn't asked her, she was almost at the door, but as always she had rejoiced to early. As she was about to cross it, the door closed.

"Raven…?" Asked the familiar voice of Cyborg behind her. She cursed internally and slowly turned her head around to face him, putting on her best poker face.

"Yes Cyborg?" She asked politely. Too politely. She saw his eyes narrow and Robin start to turn towards her. She had to think fast. "Could you please open the door, I would like to go back to my room and meditate." She added in a more unfriendly tone. She thought for an instant that it would be fine, but it was already too late, Cyborg had a mischievous grin on the face.

"Why are you trying to run away? Are you hiding anything?" Asked the cyborg, her increased heartbeat resounding in her chest. _Damn it!_ She cursed once more. She had forgotten he could monitor her from anywhere in the tower, he surely had noticed her increased heartbeat when Robin had asked the fateful question. She thought about teleporting away but she knew it would do her no good, especially as Cyborg wanted to satisfy his curiosity and Robin backed him up, so she took a deep breath and, keeping her face expressionless, replied to him.

"No, what makes you say that?" As soon as the words escaped from her mouth she knew she was screwed, she saw Cyborg's smile becoming even more wicked and Robin's eye-slits on his mask had narrowed almost to the point of disappearing. She sighed in a resigned tone and turned around completely. How was she going to get out of this?


	2. Chapter 2

Yup, chapter 2 is finally here. No, I'm not kidding, it is.

So, this is the story of how Raven deals with her friends and a secret admirer who sends her letters. I must warn you, it will be hard for her, very hard. x)

I'm sorry for the long wait but i was so not in the mood or inspired to write this in the last days weeks months that I completely forgot about it. But strangely tonight, when looking throuhg my old stuff I stumbled on this story and instantly felt inspired. So, here is the result, I hope you like it !

Oh, and I don't know how long it will be nor how fast I'll write it so I apologize for the lateness in advance, please forgive me !

Et voilà ! :D

Ps : Oh, and I'd really like to see you guys guess what's going on here, it's gonna be fun ! :P

* * *

"Oh, I don't know… Just a hunch perhaps. Or is it…?" He asked with a small smile, his lone eye squinting lightly as he shot a quick look upwards. The pale sorceress saw the teen detective turn towards his electronic friend and then in the direction he had been looking, Raven literally saw the gears turn in his mind and synchronize themselves in a picture of what he was no almost certain had happened. Beastboy was looking at his two friends with a puzzled expression as he kept munching loudly, Starfire was looking intensely at Raven, completely oblivious to her other friends and trying to piece up everything. The purple haired teenager knew that when it cam to private life the Tamarean princess could prove to be as able a detective as the boy wonder, perhaps even better and she cringed inwardly at the thought. _Damn it ! Why diddn't I think about the computer first !_ Raven herself wasn't so far behind the Batman's apprentice in terms of intellectual prowesses and during the few seconds that it took them to do this she had already devised three plans of action to follow to try and get her out of there as easily as possible.

One, teleport out of here and never come back. But that would mean she would have to live alone AND hide from her friends, no way she could do that without going back to Azerath, which she really didn't want to do at the moment. And even if she did, they would still find her, Robin had the knowledge and skills to do so. _No, that wouldn't do_. Two, invent a story about the mail she had opened and try to go get a random ad from her room so as to put away the letter she still had on herself. But if Cyborg had indeed done what she thought and what he had implied he had done she was screwed as he would be able to tell if it was the same envelope or not. _Nope._ Three, tell them the truth, and hope they would let her leave without having to show them the letter. But that would never work, Starfire would never permit her to leave without seeing the 'wondrous present' she had received.

Strangely, she thought, Beastboy was the only one that was not a threat at the moment, he was not as inquisitive as the humano-tamarean couple and didn't have the resources of the half machine teen. Though, if she knew him, he would surely be the one teasing her the most about it if ever he were to know what exactly she had received in the mail that morning. She threw a quick glance towards him and they briefly locked eyes, she felt waves of curiosity, admiration as well as embarrassment and a few other emotions she couldn't place. That surprised her though she couldn't tell if it was coming from her or from her friends. She then looked back at Cyborg and locked eyes with him while thinking as fast as she could about how to get out of her situation.

_"Tell them !"_ She heard a voice yell in her head.

_"Yeah, it's not so bad !" _Yelled another, extremely similar but somehow different.

_Shut it !_ she yelled back, _it's not the moment ! Damn it, if those also start messing with me I'm screwed. Okay, I have to decide fast !_ She then decided to go with option three, she would tell them about the letter but not about what it contained, and if they asked then she would teleport out of the room.

"Whatever do you mean ?" She replied after a moment, thinking carefully about what she was going to do and say from that moment onwards.

"Come on Rave, I saw you…" Cyborg teased her, his smile getting larger.

"I don't see what you mean." She responded, taking in the information. "And my name is Raven, not Rave !" He had seen her read the letter, but had he seen the letter itself ? She had to know, if not then she still had the upper hand.

"Oh but I'm sure you do…" He replied, waving towards the large screen over the Gamestation where the video of her picking up the letter with her name on it, it then zoomed on the envelope and displayed her name, written in elegant cursive letters, on the whole length of the screen. As she looked back at Cyborg, who was wiggling his eyebrows madly and smiling like a child to whom you had promised to go to Disney, she saw in the corner of her eye her friends turn towards the screen and before she could say anything she heard a loud squeal. Suddenly, as she was still in the process of frowning, the alien princess was standing before her, squeezing her hands with much unneeded strength and dancing on the spot.

"Oh friend Raven, this is most wondrous news ! You must show us that what you have received by the mail immediately ! I am so excited !" She exclaimed with the huge smile she always displayed when things she was passionate about happened. _Ugh..._ The sorceress was cornered and she knew it, though she was almost certain Cyborg didn't have any footage from the content of the letter, otherwise he would have displayed it in full sight. She thanked herself for unconsciously putting her back between the letter and the hidden cameras and prayed once more that she was right in thinking she still had a hand to play in this mind game. She cursed before turning from her girl friend's starry eyes to the devilish smile of Cyborg, the curious expression Robin displayed and the semi-blasé semi-puzzled one that was typical of the green teen. She must have hesitated a second too long because the boy wonder also butted in.

"So ? What is it you are hiding from us ?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Rave, tell us." Added the mechanic of the team as he crossed his arms. The purple haired teenager gritted her teeth at the nickname she knew he had used on purpose to annoy her, but she would not let herself fall into his game. She let a small smile slowly creep up her lips to her friend's surprise before answering them.

"Well, if you must know, I received a letter." There was a second of silence before Cyborg spoke again.

"Yes, we know that. But who was it from and what was I about ?"

"Why should I tell you ? It's not your business as far as I know."

"Come on Raven, you gotta tell us more, we're dying to know here !" The part machine par man teenager replied.

"Plus, you're not getting rid of Starfire or me so easily. Not of any of us I believe." Added the boy wonder with a smirk. Raven sighed.

"And what if I don't want to tell you ?" She asked, her eyes daring them to try something. But to her surprise the smirk on Robin and Cyborg's faces got even bigger.

"Then we will be forced to make you tell us. And believe me, I know exactly what to do..." The dark knight's apprentice's smile was now bordering wicked as he talked and she knew he wasn't kidding, if all four of them got together they would surely be able to come up with some wicked plan just to make her spill what she knew.

"Come on friend Raven, please do us the honors of the revealing of the mysterious piece of paper !" Exclaimed Starfire who seemed to get more and more excited.

"Yeah Rae, you know they won't stop until you show us the letter..." Added the green teenager with a small smirk from his place at the table. As Raven pondered his words, she realized it was the first time he had spoken since they had discovered the existence of the letter. He had been awfully quiet this whole time, something wasn't right, she had a bad feeling about all this. Had she already put into motion one of the extremely annoying prank that he always came up with ? She quickly extended her mental barriers to him to scan his emotions but where she had expected impatience and stupid pride she only found collected calm, a bit of curiosity and a hint of apprehension, but none of the traits she usually felt from him when he was on the brink of pranking someone. She didn't have time to dwell on his this nor his suddenly captivating smile however as Starfire called her back to reality.

"Friend Raven ?" The red haired princess called her. Raven looked at her for a second before realizing that she was still being waited for by the others. _Ugh...What a pain... _She thought again.

"I'm not gonna get out of this, am I...?" She asked, looking at her so called friends. They all shook their head negatively. The sorceress sighed once more as she was about to surrender to them and give them the letter, she took half a step back and put her hand inside her cape to take out the envelope containing _the letter_. Starfire was holding her breath and she swore Robin and Cyborg slowly got closer to her and the alien princess, she could feel their excitement and apprehension emanating from them. But, as her fingers touched the soft paper container, something happened. A flash, not exactly an image, not a memory, something more along the line of a feeling, which overtook her senses for a very brief moment and caused her to jerk her fingers of the paper. It was so quick that she couldn't tell exactly what had happened, but when she finally realized what had happened she noticed her heart was racing, her cheeks were slightly flushed and she felt something stir somewhere, deep inside of her mind. Something that felt so far away yet so close, very familiar yet completely unknown, a feeling she could almost place somewhere in her memories but that kept sliding through her fingers. _What the... ?_ She thought, taken by surprised and unable to comprehend what was going on.

"_Omygad !"_ Squealed a high pitched voice in her head.

"_I can't believe it !" _Exclaimed another one, deeper and... angrier ?

Then the purple haired Titan was once again stirred back to reality when Starfire's voice echoed in her ears.

"Raven ? Are you okay ?" Had asked the princess, a slightly concerned look on her face. The sorceress noticed she was looking down and her eyes quickly darted back up towards her friends. Starfire seemed worried, Cyborg and Robin looked puzzled and Beast Boy had stood up and seemed like he was about to rush over. All eyes were fixed on her and she suddenly became very self conscious, noticing the rise in temperature in her cheeks and her quickened heartbeat she made a split second decision and before anyone could open their mouth in protest she spoke the usual words.

"Azarath metrion zinthos !" Her voice echoed throughout the room and in an instant she had vanished into darkness. For a few seconds after that nothing could be heard except the slight breeze coming from the air vent before a shout shook the whole tower.

"Oh no you don't !" Exclaimed Cyborg, his voice loud enough to be heard in all the tower.


End file.
